Hostess of Fertility
by Smut Writing 101
Summary: Returning to the Hostess of Fertility to pay for his meal that he had run out on, Bell is forced to become a worker under Mama Mia's rule. The thing is Mama Mia only hires maids. Now forced to work as a waitress his eyes are open to the world of a few select woman in Orario from Goddesses to the Guild with something extra that they are all to willing to give to Bell. (Futa Warning)


**Warning's: Crossdressing, Femdom, Futa on Male**

* * *

Bell lowered his head as he got the lecture of a lifetime from Mama Mia, owner of Hostess of Fertility. The previous night, after a quite embarrassing display on Bells part, he ran from the bar without paying right into the Dungeon. Something he had now hoped to rectify by paying what he owed for his meal the previous night. Mama Mia didn't look the slightest bit impressed when he had entered the bar, that was for sure. Bell doubted that if it wasn't for Syr he wouldn't have even made it within the doors to make his apology. The young waitress could be seen hiding behind the kitchen door listening intently to what was being said between the adventurer and the bar owner.

"So, you're an adventurer?" Mama Mia questioned making Bell look up standing at attention in front of the large dwarf woman, her calculating gaze made him nervous.

"Yes Ma'am!" Bell nodded, instantly not wishing to get on her bad side even more so than what he already was.

"Well not today you're not." Mama Mia huffed. "We're running low on staff today, you're working here." Bell was speechless at Mama Mia's sudden order. "Syr!" Instantly Syr appeared from within the kitchen a smile on her face as if she hadn't been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "Get him a uniform and get him to work, we're opening up soon."

"Ah, Mama Mia." Syr rose a hand. "We only have waitress uniforms." She stated, slightly confused unsure of what to give Bell for a uniform.

"I'm aware, get him a uniform." Syr's eyes widened as well as Bells. "Did I stutter girl? Get him the uniform and get him changed, no questions about it!" Syr immediately bowed placing her hands on Bell's shoulders and pushed him towards the back rooms, Bell shouting out in protest trying to get out of Syr's grip but the waitress refused to accept his protest. If Mama Mia gave the order you followed through on it. Plus, seeing Bell dressed up as a maid would be something to see.

Bell now stood awkwardly in the back room of the Hostess of Fertility, numerous cupboards lined the wall and Syr was currently digging around in one of them, obviously retrieving the uniform Mama Mia wished for him to wear. He hadn't been able to stop blushing at the mere thought of it. There was no way he could do this right? He was a boy, he couldn't wear a waitress dress. Syr returned with a bundle of clothing and placed them on the bench beside bell who jumped slightly.

"It'll be for a day or two, Mama Mia never holds grudges like this for long." Syr assured him. "If you need help getting changed, let me know." Bell was simply left speechless as Syr headed for the change room door. "Your shift will be starting shortly, please be ready soon." She stated before closing the door, Bell nervously looked between the now closed doors and the green fabric of the uniform. There were no windows to escape from and he doubted he would make it from that change room to the front door without Mama Mia clobbering him. Plus he did have a debt to repay and he didn't want to run out on that.

Reaching out with hesitant hands he grabbed the dress and looked it over before dropping it to the floor as he saw what lay beneath, a set of light blue underwear, a matching panties and bra set. Why did he have to wear those as well? Perhaps he could get out of that and simply wear his boxes beneath. Swallowing nervously Bell removed his armor, weapon and clothes he had been planning on going to the dungeon after apologizing to Mama Mia, but that didn't look like it was happening now. Now standing in his boxes curious to how to put the uniform on. Sighing he grabbed the hem of the skirt and rose it above his head slipping down his sleek form.

It was a green, long puffed sleeve with wide-neck and white trimming, white collar, above the knee dress. Bell felt awkward just wearing it. Seeing the apron he picked it up and pulled the neck strap over his head before pulling the waist straps around his back, fumbling with the slightly before they were taken off his hands surprising him.

"Sorry." A stoic voice apologized. "It seemed you needed some assistance." Bell swallowed nervously as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde Elf now tying the knot in his apron. She was a stunningly beautiful Elf with blue eyes and green hair wearing the same uniform he was now currently dressed in. With a gentle tug the apron was pulled tight against Bell's chest. "My name is Ryuu Lyon." She introduced herself. "You will be working alongside me today."

"O-Oh OK." Bell stuttered nervously. "S-Shall we begin?" He questioned as Ryuu walked around him.

"You need to finish getting dressed." Ryuu simply stated gesturing the pile of remaining clothes. "Mama Mia will not be happy to see a worker not wearing the entire uniform." Bell swallowed nervously shooting a glance to the underwear and blushing strongly. "Do you need assistance?" She questioned tilting her head.

"P-Privacy." Bell stuttered out unsure of how his days of adventuring had led him to dressing up like a waitress, panties and all. Ryuu simply nodded in understanding before heading for the door however stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Should you require assistance with anything, I will be right outside waiting." Bell nodded numbly as Ryuu left allowing Bell to let out a sigh as he turned back to the remaining items of clothing that the mere thought of him wearing caused him to blush. This was a big moment for Bell, his hands were clammy and sweating his heartbeat was erratic, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he so weird about this. Slipping his head through the apron he moved his arms back through the sleeves of the dress before he brought it down his chest leaving him in just the skirt part of the dress.

Reaching down he picked up the blue bra, it was clipped in the back and seemed to be padded slightly. Unclasping it he slipped his arms through the straps before awkwardly trying to clip the two ends together. With some struggle he managed to get it and without even looking at how it sat on his chest he pulled the dress back up over his shoulders and pulled the string of the apron over his head. His face was entirely red.

Before Bell knew what was happening a set of arms wrapped around his waist making him let out an 'eep' before he saw Ryuu walk around him, Syr was hugging him from behind. Her breasts were pushing into his back and her grip around his waist was tight to the point he didn't think he'd be able to get out of it. She pulled him close and rested her head on his shoulder with a warm teasing smile while Ryuu walked around him.

"Mama Mia told us to hurry you up." Syr whispered to Bell, her breath tickling his ear slightly. Bell's breath hitched slightly as Ryuu knelt before him grabbing the hem of the dress he was now wearing and pulled it up to his waist making him let out a squeal of embarrassment as he struggled in Syr's grip however was unable to force his way from either of the two waitresses. Ryuu observed Bell's boxes for a moment before looking up into the blushing face of the teen.

"It's unbecoming to be in such a state when working." Ryuu told him causing Bell's entire face to go red at what she was talking about, there was a tent in his boxes. There was no helping the situation, for some god forsaken reason, this was somehow arousing to him, through all the embarrassment and not wanting to be here, he couldn't help the simple reaction. "We'll need to take care of that before our shift starts."

"Mmmm." Syr purred before Bell's eyes widened as something poked him in the thigh. "Make that two, Ryuu." Syr giggled. "I'm sure Mama Mia will scold us, but we can't work like this now can we?" She questioned, trailing her hands down Bell's sides causing him to straighten up as Syr's hands came down to cup the bulge in Bell's boxes.

"First of all, he should finish getting dressed." Ryuu instructed, retrieving the panties from the bench Ryuu pulled down Bell's boxes.

"Cute!" Syr giggled seeing Bell's cock spring free, her left hands going to it's hairless base, Bell's face completely red as she gave him a slight tug making him whimper. "You're so cute bell." Syr giggled biting the lobe of his ear.

"Raise your feet." Ryuu ordered, Bell wishing to be clothed as soon as possible followed the order raising his foot as Ryuu set out to remove the boxes from around his feet before going about sliding his feet into the leg holes of the blue panties. Pulling the fabric up his thighs the bands going over his hips however his penis still out of the fabric. Syr's hand was gently stroking the base, Bell completely subdued by the amount of pleasure he was receiving from the waitress. Seeing the glistening skin of Bell's foreskin Ryuu rose her head, opening her mouth as she took the head inside of her mouth, Bell's eyes shooting down to see her looking up at him with passive eyes before his own bulged as Ryuu's tongue forced it's way into his foreskin before circling around the head of his cock beneath the excess skin.

"It feels so good when she does that." Syr moaned, forcing herself up against the rear end of Bell who was forced to stumble forward slightly sending his cock a few inches into Ryuu's mouth however the blonde elf managed to stop him before he entered her throat. However now what had poked him in the thigh was nestled quite snuggled in the cleft of his ass cheeks, the fabric of the panties he now wore forced between the crack as Syr's own extra appendage nestled in her own panties ground against him leave a small wet patch at the tip of his tail bone.

Bell moaned, feeling Ryuu's tongue back in action around his tip, Syr's hand still tugging at the base of his cock as her other hand traveled up the inside of the dress he now wore, to the point it went beneath the blue bra and tweaked at his nipple.

"Hurry up in there!" A loud knocking came from the door causing Bell to jump in surprise whipping his head around frantically trying to form words of anything remotely sensible but was unable too. Syr reluctantly released Bell with a quiet sigh, she had been enjoying herself. Bell was about to pull back from Ryuu however Ryuu rose her hands up to grip Bell's hips to hold him in place as she continued her actions on his cock head. Syr opened the door to reveal Mama Mia with an irritated expression on her face.

"Sorry Mama Mia, we have a little bit of a situation in here." Syr explained, Mama Mia glancing into the change room to see the situation at hand causing her to sigh. "We will try to be quick."

"Fine." Mama Mia huffed. "Make sure the boy can walk afterward." She ordered.

"It might be with a limp." Syr giggled only getting a glare from Mama Mia. "We'll be done soon." Mama Mia nodded as Syr closed the door, turning to the scene before her and licking her lips in anticipation. Syr knew Bell would be close, Ryuu's tongue worked wonders and that she herself could vouch for there was no way this virgin rookie adventure was going to stand much of a chance against it.

Bell's body tensed right on cue, his legs stiffening as he thrust forward Ryuu allowing him to fully enter her mouth as he came, Bell moaning as he held the blonde Elf's shoulders for support before stumbling back, a few drips of cum dribbling down Ryuu's chin before her already cum soaked tongue quickly wiped them away and pulled the score back into her mouth. Bell looked down at her, his face sweaty and red as he watched Ryuu swallow what was inside her mouth.

"Y-You swallowed it." He panted out as Ryuu wiped her chin and mouth with the back of her hand.

"It would have stained my uniform." Ryuu stated only to sigh in mild annoyance as the cock before her became stiff once more, twitching in anticipation. "You'll be just as troublesome as Syr." Bell swallowed nervously as he glanced over his shoulder at Syr who had a predatory look on her face as she approached him. Her hands lowered to the hem of her uniform, pulling the fabric up as Bell's eyes widened, he had felt it but now he was able to lay eyes on it. Beneath her dress she wore similar blue panties to what Bell himself was now wearing, however the fabric of the underwear was strained against the erection within, the tip passing the waistband.

Her size was much larger than his own.

The rustling of clothes brought Bell's attention to Ryuu who was still kneeling before him, the rustling sound had been her bring the hem of her dress up to her waist, revealing her own bulging blue panties. It's shape throbbing beneath the light blue fabric in anticipation. Bell let out an 'eep' as Syr pressed against him, her shaft slipped between his thighs twitching beneath the fabric that he wore as her cock nestled up against the underside of his own throbbing erection. Risking a glance down, his own cock rested atop of her longer shaft. Syr's breasts pressed into his back as she reached around, wrapping a single hand around both her own and Bell's shafts as she leaned in.

"It's only right that you return Ryuu the favor Bell." The waitress whispered gently into her ear as Bell blushed profusely. A soft sigh brought Bell's attention to Ryuu, the other waitress having completely revealed herself as she knelt before him, panties now around her thighs. Ryuu was gently stroking shaft as she stared up at Bell and Syr, easily bringing herself to a full, throbbing state. She licked her lips in pleasure while her other hand moved to touch and play with her moist lower lips stationed beneath her shaft, sighing as it quickly became moist with her flowing arousal. Bell felt Syr's hands travel up his sides before reaching his shoulders and pushing him down to the point he was on his knees before the masturbating Elf.

"Return the favor, Bell." Syr told him once more as she knelt behind him, her hand having returned to her own shaft gently caressing it as Ryuu reached up a hand to Bell's face gently caressing his cheek before moving further back and taking a firm grip of his hair and guiding him down, his hands landing either side of her thighs as her throbbing cock was now positioned right before his face, his instincts weren't even telling him this was wrong, to lost in the moment as he stared at the glistening pink head if Ryuu's arousal.

Seeing the young adventurer lick his lips at the sight of her slick cock, Ryuu smiled gently before placing a little more force on the back of his head pushing him down to the point his lips met Ryuu's cock head with a kiss. A soft moan escaped the Elf as Bell went to lick the pre-cum off his lips however managed to flick his tongue across the cock before him.

"That's it bell." Syr moaned behind him as she stroked her own shaft, watching the virgin adventure about to suck his first cock. "Lick it just like that." Bell didn't question Syr's orders, having liked the taste he and accidentally taken from the source and flicked his tongue over the slit producing the Elf's arousal. Ryuu moaned again, gripping the base of her cock and thrusting up slightly guiding her cock head over Bell's lips, to his cheek a thin stream of pre-cum left in her wake.

"Open your mouth." Ryuu moaned as Bell did as he was asked, his mouth opened as Ryuu guided her tip to his lips, past his opening and further into the depths of his warm wet mouth. Bell's eyes looked up to Ryuu's, the Elf's eyes filled with lust as she licked her lips as she gave a smile. "Suck." Bell didn't need to be told twice and his mouth became a vacuum, the Elf moaning as she cast her head back thrusting a few more inches into the depths of Bell's mouth towards the entrance to his throat causing the boy's eyes to widen, he tried to pull back however Ryuu's hand kept him from doing so as she began to guide him back and forth along her shaft. Bell seeing no risk of harm began to follow with her movements, rocking his head back and forth as the Elf moaned releasing the boy's head as she let him work her shaft.

Syr smiled as she crawled over the back of bell, her breasts pushing down against his back as she peered down at his face, pure concentration on what he was doing to please Ryuu, it looked so cute to the waitress. Smiling as she glanced beneath the dress wearing boy she saw his cute cock bobbing up and down as his entire body rocked back and forth as he took Ryuu's cock into his mouth. Syr's hand easily found it's way to Bell's cock, beginning a gentle rhythm to match her own pace as Bell moaned at her sudden joint venture, however the moan was muffled by the Elf cock currently occupying his mouth.

Ryuu's hands rose back up and mixed into Bell's hair as she rocked her hips back and forth increased the pace as well as guiding her further into the confines of the young adventurers throat. Syr increased her pace, pleasuring Bell's sensitive dick, darting down to fondle the base of his cock before beginning her rhythm over and over again, Bell's hips moving on their own to Syr's rhythm. Syr giggled to herself as she felt the pulse in her hand quicken and she stopped gaining a groan from the young adventurer.

"Now, now Bell." Syr smiled, caressed his thighs causing him to shiver as her hands drifted up the confines of the dress her wore to the waistband of his panties. "You still haven't' repaid the favor to Ryuu yet." Bell's eyes bugled as both of Ryuu's hands gripped the back of his head and drove her entire length into his throat causing him to gag as Syr reached forward and grabbed his arms, pulling them back as Ryuu rutted against his face. The change room of the bar was filled with the slicks sounds of Bell's throat being violated, moans of both the Elf and the adventurer, and the giggles of Syr as she thrust her cock between the cleft of the boy's ass cheeks.

"Cumming!" Ryuu moaned thrusting forward, her cock punching into Bell's throat once more as she released her load flooding Bell's throat, cum polled into the mouth and his inexperience didn't allow him to accumulate the size of the load as his cheeks bloated before the load was forcibly expelled out his nose and mouth as Ryuu extracted her now cum covered cock from the confines of his mouth. Syr released Bell's arms causing him to collapse into the puddle of Elf cum that had been ejected from his mouth however the waitress kept a firm grip on his hips as to keep them up right her cock wedged between his ass cheeks. Ryuu sighed as she sat back, satisfied at her own release as she eyed Syr who smiled down at the slutty look on Bell's well fucked face as he lay in a puddle of cum.

Pulling herself back from her place between Bell's rear cheeks she smiled as she spread his cheeks, pulling the panties to the side to reveal his cute puckered hole that was completely untouched. Leaning forward, Syr ran her tongue from his balls all the way up and over his taint sending the young adventure to jerk in response, Syr's firm grip on his hips stopped him from moving out of reach as she looked down at him once more. He was looking up at her, his face covered in cum as he did so.

"Don't worry Bell, I'll return the favor after our shift is done, you can do anything you want to me, but right now, I'm taking this ass for a ride." She smiled down at him before returning to his hole, circling it with her tongue enticing whimpers and moans from the white haired adventure before pressing her tongue against the opening. Bell unintentionally clenched but Syr rose a hand and smacked it against his right cheek. "None of that Bell, we're on a tight schedule you know, just relax. Trust me, you'll want the added lubrication." She giggled to herself as she returned to tonguing Bell's puckered hole, the boy no longer clenching allowed her tongue to enter him rather easily now.

Bell couldn't help it, the feeling of Syr's tongue entering him causing him to moan, the sensation wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. He had never experienced what had been happening to him this morning, never thought something like this would happen. Did this happen to a lot of adventures? Was this what his grandfather was always talking about? The thrills of being with the unusual woman? Who knows, he was young when his Grandfather had told him things, he didn't remember half of it.

"Ehhhhh!" Bell let out a slight squeal as two fingers pushed into his opening causing him to thrust his head back, cum dripping from his face as Syr gently scissored her fingers into his ass, giggling at his reaction. Bell was panting as he held himself up on all fours. Ryuu seeing his face, smiled as she moved forward, her tongue trailing over the adventurer's face cleaning up her own cum before pressing her lips to his forcing her cum into his mouth which he swallowed, moaning into the Elf's kiss as her experienced tongue melded with his.

"Alright Bell, I'm sure that will be enough." Syr smiled as she rose up onto her knees behind the boy who was still locking lips with Ryuu causing Syr to pout, he was completely ignoring her. A sly grin came to her face as she readied herself.

Bell felt a sudden, hot liquid sensation in between his buttocks right against his tight pucker, and he let out squeak into Ryuu's mouth as a larger object then Syr's fingers pressed against his opening, breaking the kiss with Ryuu he glanced over his shoulder, behind him was Syr, one hand gripping his hip as the other guided her shaft. The force against his ass was Syr's large, pre-cum dripping cock. Syr smiled sweetly at him before guiding herself into him. Bell moaned as Ryuu pulled him back, locking lips with him once more but it did nothing to take his mind off of what was happening. He could feel every inch of her cock as it moved steadily into the depths of Bell's as, swelling within as Syr continued to sheath inch by inch, painfully slow.

"Ahhhh... now that's a nice tight virgin hole!" Syr moaned in bliss. "I really am your first, aren't I Bell?" She asked only getting a muffled whimper as more of Syr's length pushed into his depths. Bell gasped into his kiss with Ryuu as Syr's hips pressed against his ass, now fully buried within him. Syr tightly gripped Bells ass and pulled out part way, before thrusting herself back in fiercely causing Bell to grunt in response as he was pushed up against Ryuu.

"I can't remember the last time I had a virgin boy." Syr moaned as Ryuu pulled the whimpering Bell closer, laying back down, his head buried in her chest as Syr dominated Bell from behind. Harder and faster she thrust, building up a rhythm that grew in pace, her balls slapping audibly against Bell's as she bucks back and forth like a wild beast. Bell could feel nothing but her huge cock in his depths, rubbing against his prostrate, stretching your inner walls, her boiling erection against his burning heat. He had never felt such pleasure in his life, he was in bliss at this moment.

Bell moaned loudly in pleasure against Ryuu who caressed his hair, his own cock is rock hard and throbbing from the stimulation, a thin constant stream leaking from it's tip as Syr's body rocked against his. There was no way he could wear this uniform afterward, he was going to have to change.

"Oh, somebody likes it, eh? Well, don't worry I'm not going to hold back! You're getting the whole experience, sweetheart!" Syr moaned, her hands suddenly shift from squeezing Bell's buttocks to holding onto his hips, Bell grunted in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Syr increased her pace as Bell let out moan and hesitantly thrust himself back against her getting a wide smile from Syr.

"That's it, make this sweeter!" Syr gasped in pleasure as Bell's hips met her powerful thrusts. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! Good little virgin, good! I... I'm... here... it... comes!" Syr cried out, gripping him tightly burying herself into his deepest depths, the climax that has been churning and thrashing for, finally erupting deep inside Bell.

Bell groaned in response, his cock finally getting that second release as thick ropes of semen shot onto the floorboards below him, but it pales in comparison to the tide flooding into his guts. Hot and slick, it surges and flows into him, pumping and pumping into his depths. Bell felt his belly grow slightly as the great wave of waitress cum reached his stomach and filled it to the brim, and then it began to stretch even further. His limbs fail him and he fall face-first into the waiting Ryuu, too consumed by sensation to even notice his stomach puffing out firm and hard against her own clothed stomach.

Finally, Syr's stream of cum stopped, panting hard for breath as her cock was pulled free from Bell's stretched anus, a steady trickle of hot cum pouring out in its wake. Syr collapsed back onto her haunches, her cock covered in cum as it twitched and slowly retracted to a smaller size. She smiled slightly seeing Ryuu caressing Bell in her arms, the young adventurer filled with cum completely fucked senseless. Glancing at Bell's face, seeing a euphoric smile plastered there she couldn't help but feel like meeting Bell was going to be a fun experience for her, and many other woman in the city of Orario.

* * *

Ryuu stood outside the dressing room, the Hostess of Fertility was already filling up with the usual morning customers, Syr already making the rounds and taking orders. After the events that had just transpired, Mama Mia had given her a task to attend to. She was simply waiting for Bell to become presentable so that she could start her tasks for the day with her tag along. The events that had transpired weren't a normal thing for the two waitresses, Ryuu was actually surprised at how daring Syr had been when she had spoken to Ryuu about it before going in for the deed. Sure, they fooled around from time to time, but Syr didn't just go after random adventurers like this.

Bell was certainly something, he didn't question why they were like they were nor seemed repulsed by their extra appendage. It wasn't everyday that someone was willing to accept such a thing, much less have it forced upon them. The few words spoken with Bell after the deed had been done and the mess had been cleaned, showed no sign of anger or repulsion by the young adventurer. He simply seemed content with what had happened, even if he was a little sore for the time being. Syr had simply giggled, gave him a quick apology, a chaste kiss on the lips and a promise that he could do anything to her once their shift was over before she had gone to start her day. Syr had completely missed the blush that had spread across Bell's face at the idea of 'anything'.

The creak of the door caused Ryuu to turn to see Bell exiting the dressing room, dressed completely in the waitress uniform, blushing slightly as he walked out of the room, a slight limp in his step from the earlier happenings with Syr. She couldn't help but feel the twitch down below, remembering how he had looked completely submitted to Syr's control, but Ryuu forced the carnal desires away, she had her job to think of. Plus, he was already worn out and probably wouldn't be in the mood to have an Elf cock fill his recovering ass at the moment.

"I-I'm ready." Bell told her, getting a nod from the Elf she turned swiftly on her feet gesturing with her hand for him to follow.

"Today, we'll be in charge of making deliveries." Ryuu explained as Bell was forced to jog slightly to catch up to her, blushing insanely as wolf whistles went out and cheers erupted for the new waitress on the job before Mama Mia smacked her ladle down in warning causing the bar to fall quiet and all eyes to drift from Bell.

"D-Deliveries?" Bell questioned nervously, finally having caught up with Ryuu.

"Yes, Orario is a busy place and the Hostess of Fertility has a delivery service for meals all over the city, we'll be in charge of delivering the meals to the customers, orders are already coming in for the day. It'll be long, so please try to keep up."

"I'll do my best, I have to repay Mama Mia for last night." Bell explained as Ryuu nodded, the two heading into the kitchen where there were several boxes full of an assortment of food was ready to be delivered.

"Then let's get started." Ryuu explained picking up the order details. "The first order is for the Guild, the Advisory Staff have requested breakfast." Bell nodded his head as he accepted a box that Ryuu held out to him before his eyes widened.

"I have to go there dressed like this!?"

"Yes." Ryuu stated.

" _Eina is going to see me like this."_ He sobbed quietly as Ryuu readied the other orders, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Bell - Futa Ryuu - Futa Eina**


End file.
